You Jump, I Jump Remember?
by Nomad7296
Summary: Rose has moved to Chippewa Falls and befriends homeless Jack. They fall in love during high school. Will Rose run away on the Titanic with Jack or will she marry Cal for her mother?
1. You'll Have To Write That Down!

What if Rose and Jack had known each other before the Titanic? When they were kids? High school days.

"Hey Jack, look" Jack's best friend Harry was sitting with Jack near the bikes at Chippewa Falls High School in Wisconsin.

"What mate?" Jack was eating a red apple and his fingers were freezing. It was winter in Chippewa Falls and it was snowing. The school had not been closed yet as it usually was. Jack didn't look up.

"Look at that broad, she must be new, let's go chat with her!" Harry suggested. Jack looked up there was a stunning young girl with red curly hair wondering around the playground. Jack watched her. She sat down on a cement bench and opened a book. Her violent green eyes darted across the page and then at Jack. She smiled and blushed.

Jack got up with Harry and their other friend Billy and made their way over to the girl.

"Hello there, you new here?" Jack asked the young girl looked up she had pale white skin which made her beautiful green eyes stand out even more.

"Yes I'm new. My family and I are living in the old Wilson Manor. My name is Rose, Rose DeWitt Bucktar!" she extended a firm white hand to Jack.

"You'll have to write that one down for me Rose. I'm Jack Dawson; these are my mates Billy Road and Harrison Carmichael!" Jack shook her hand. So smooth. While Jack was shaking her hand Jack smiled and Rose could have sworn she seen his eye twinkle. Billy and Harry waved to Rose and then left.

"So what brings you to Wisconsin you don't seem like that sort of girl?" Jack said not realising he was prototyping her.

"Mr Dawson, I would like you to know I'm not a stereotype, I'm not stuck up or posh. I am just me! My family is that I am not!" she said she was shaking violently.

"I'm sorry Miss. I didn't mean it like that!" Jack said

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm not used to friendly people...I like this school a lot. It is nothing like I used to go to. Private schools or boarding schools. Mother says I will be seventeen in a year and I will not be able to come to school soon. She is trying to pick a suitable husband for me. More like for herself. She picks horrid people with so much money and I hate it!" Rose had blurted out she covered her mouth.

"Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you that...Jack I'm only here until Mother finds a suitable private school. Chippewa Falls High seems like the perfect place!" Rose said smiling. Jack and Rose both knew they had each found a best friend for life.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear it. Come lets go and get you enrolled..." he placed a hand on her back. He seen how distressed she was and place his hand on her hand instead.

"Jack I'm sorry, I'm not used to have boys being my friends...I doubt my mother would like it..." she said

"Then let's not let her find out...So Rose where are you from?" Jack asked

"Originally Philadelphia...then New York and then England...I liked it in England. I fell in love there. With a man named Matthew. He called me his English Rose. Mother liked him. We were set to marry next year. However, he died. Such a stupid accident!" Rose held tears back.

"Oh Rosie. I'm so sorry..."

"Rosie...no one has ever called me that...I like it...Jack!" she smiled and wipe her eyes.

In love at sixteen. Who knew that could happen.

They walked up the steps of the school and into the front hall.

"Ello Mrs Robin. This is Rose DeWitt Bukatar. She is enrolling here!" Jack announced. Rose didn't like meeting new people. Jack could tell. She became all quiet and secretive.

"Actually Miss. My mother Ruth DeWitt Bukatar already enrolled me I just have to pick up my schedule..." Why hadn't she told me before Jack thought.

"Oh yes...your Mother, Ruth she is such a lovely lady..." Rose didn't look anything like her besides her red hair

"She can be..." Rose replied

"Welcome to Chippewa Falls High School, we hope you enjoy your stay!" Rose smiled and when Mrs Robin had left Rose said:

"What is this, she sounds like I'm getting on a ship or a train. "Enjoy your stay!" Rose laughed Jack already loved her laugh. She was so beautiful. Jack laughed with her.

"Jack...Aren't I just awful!" she said her pearly white teeth entranced Jack.

"No Rose, you perfect...What do you have first?"

"I have Maths, English, Sewing and then Cooking!" She said Jack's eyes lit up they had Maths and English together maybe they could sit together.

/"Oh great. Quick come on the warning bell will come on soon!" On cue the warning bell telling everyone to get to class sounded.

Jack and Rose ducked into the classroom. B117. Mr Simons was the Maths Teacher he had ginger hair on the sides and bald on top. A ginger moustache to match. He was a funny teacher.

"Sir, this is Rose DeWitt Bukatar. She is new!" Jack announced.

"Oh yes Miss DeWitt Bukatar. You can take a seat next to Jack!" he smiled he had three teeth missing from the front.

Jack and Rose sat down together and didn't pay any attention to what Mr Simons was teaching and he didn't care.

"So do you have any siblings Jack?" Rose asked Jack slid a book onto the table. It was a tattered brown book, and he had carried it everywhere. On the top right hand corner it had:

**Jack Louis Dawson 1-11-1892. **

"I do, two sisters Elizabeth and Winona. My father was killed at what he loved to do. Ice fishing. He fell through the hole and drowned...I was there when it happened!" Jack bowed his head.

"My Mother died two years after, some say of a broken heart...Winona ran away I haven't heard from her. Elizabeth was the eldest. I was ten when Dad died and Elizabeth was seventeen. She took care of me. But then I was put into an orphanage. I ran away from there and now I live sometimes with Harry sometimes Billy or under the bridge! I have everything I need. I'm saving you know. I'm going to buy a ticket and go somewhere. Maybe Paris, England, Australia?" Jack said telling Rose his completely family life.

"Jack...I'm so sorry. If I had known I would never had asked..." Rose rubbed Jack's back.

"Rose it's okay...hey what about you any family?" Jack asked smiling trying to not upset himself or Rose.

"Well it's just me and my Mother...but soon, a couple of months... Mother is going to invite Caledon Hockling, He is arrogant and snobbish, and the heir to a steel fortune in Pittsburgh. I don't want anything to do with him. Mother wants me to marry him. See when Dad died, he left Mother a whole lot of debts and Caledon has enough money to pay them off so she is using me to use Caledon!"

"I'll make sure you don't Rose..." Jack promised


	2. You Can Help Who You Fall In Love With!

**ONE YEAR LATER.**

"Jack, I need to talk to you. Please meet near the river!" Rose said before slipping into sewing.

After school Jack went to met Rose. She was seventeen now, Jack eighteen and Rose was getting more and more beautiful. Her red hair now shone more and she had grown bigger. She was beautiful.

"Oh Jack, you came..." Rose gathered her dress and got up. Of course I would. It was now spring and it was warm.

"Of course, Rosie. I need to tell you something too..." Jack now loved Rose and was determined to tell her.

"Well you remember how I told you Mother had invited Caledon Hocking, you know from Pittsburg to stay with us?" Rose asked Jack, of course Jack knew who he was Rose talked about how crude he was.

"Yes, of course Rosie!" Jack said

"Well Mother says I have to marry him..." she burst into tears and Jack hugged her.

"Rose you don't have to..."

"But I do..."

"And now were going away, Jack were leaving Wisconsin and I may never see you again..." Jack felt like crying

"What about we run away together?" Jack asked

"Why would you want to do that?" Rose simply asked looking into his eyes.

"Because I love you Rose, your funny, your smart and your beautiful and I want you to be mine..."

"Jack I love you too, but my Mother..."

"Look Rose, when are you due to leave?" Jack asked

"Um, four or five months I think, stupid big ship goes and ruins everything. I hate it I dont want to leave. All my friends are here..."

"Your here Jack I dont want to leave you, your everything I have and everything I'm going to have..." Rose looked up into Jack's blue eyes and he looked back into her green eyes. She pulled herself up to his lips and kissed him lightly...he kissed her back. Jacks fingers entangled in Rose violent red hair that darted everywhere.

"Jack, this isnt right. I'm engaged..." Rose suddenly backed away.

"I cant help who I fall in love with Rose..."

"I'm sorry Jack..." Rose held her hand against his chest.

"...Rose, listen to me-"

"No Jack you listen, I have to marry him I cant see anyway out of it. It's him or I will surely die..." Rose explained

"No Rose, I won't let you...his thirty his old enough to be your father..." Rose did the calculations in her head thirty minus seventeen equaled thirteen.

"That's absurd Jack, your being stupid. Maxwell and Mary- I mean Mr. and Mrs. Hockling were not thirteen when Caledon was born..." Rose laughed...how she loved him

The laid down on the grass together, a high pitched voice came over the bridge.

"Rose? Rose- is that you what are you doing in that long grass- with a boy?" she looked and sounded like she had just seen a dead person.

"Mother-" Rose couldn't explain...

"Rose DeWitt Buckatar- You have a lot explaining to do...get into the carriage, you have to come home and pack. Caledon is taking is over to South Hampton in England for a few months. Titanic isn't due till July. So lets go we leave in two days time..." Rose picked herself up and Jack followed.

"Good bye Jack..." Rose didnt hug him turned her back and lefted

"Rose...I'll find you I promise..."

Jack went over to Rose house on Wednesday, the day when Rose is supposed to leave for England. While in the garden. Jack goes over to talk to Rose.

"Rose-?" Jack asked to a back

"Jack?-"

"Do you love him?" Jack asks

"No-Jack I love you..."


	3. I Don't Love You Jack

Jack looked up to Rose, he was kneeling down.

"It won't work out Jack, it just won't" Rose explained pushing back on cuticles.

"Of course it will work..."

"No It won't Jack!, DO you hear me? I don't want anything to do with you, so just leave!"

"Rose what's going on?" Jack asked

"Leave now or I'll fetch the police, Mr Dawson..." Ruth DeWitt Bucktar appeared from the house.

"Rose and I, were in love"

"Rose, is this true?" Ruth asked

"Tell her Rose..." silence for what seemed like hours..

"I don't love you Jack, I'm sorry...I played you..." Rose said not even looking up to Jack.

"...What..."

"That's my girl...Mr Dawson leave now!"

"Don't ask twice...Rich snobs!" Jack spat the words, and Rose jumped with fright having not seen this side of Rose.

"...JACK, Come back!"

"Leave him Rose, his only after your money..." Rose hugged her daughter

"What money?"

"Never mind"

"His different, his Jack Dawson, the man I love.." Ruth had already left at the word "money".

Two days later Rose left. Jack was waiting behind a tree watching her. She wore a cotton yellow dress, very casual for travelling.

"Rose, what are you wearing?" Ruth asked

"A dress."

"Were going travelling, to England you can't show up like that!"

"Fine.."

She came out in a white and purple pinstriped skirt suit, and a huge purple hat, she looked beautiful but she wasn't my Rose.

Cal Hocking arrived and Rose was placed on his arm, and they got into the car and left. She waved to me she must have seen me.

"Who are you waving at darling?" Cal asked

"My friends Elinor and Marianne..."

"More like a Jack Dawson, don't lie to me Rose..."

That was the beginning of Rose Emery DeWitt Buckatar's hell. And the beginning of Jack Louis Dawson saving her...

"I'll find you Rose, I promise..." Jack whispered

**Rose**

**July 1912,**

"One port from this car, five from that one and three from that one deliver to rooms 52, 54, 55!" Lovejoy told the porter.

"Yes Sir..."

"The Titanic, darling..unsinkable"

"Doesnt look any bigger than the Mortanyer!"

"Its three times as big, Rose, nothing pleases you..."

"Let's go get some tea before ten o'clock, Cal"

"You can sweet pea, I have to talk to Lovejoy..."

I entered a coffee shop and a man was sitting in a seat not facing me with a book, looked exactly like Jack's.

"Jack..." I asked

"Rose, look if you love me just say and we can go get married in Paris..."

"Jack I..."


End file.
